


Sotheby’s 793

by merryghoul



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: gossipgirlanon, Community: kink_bingo, Dominance, F/M, Gags, Kink Meme, Nudity, Porn, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair punishes Chuck for taking the photograph the two were warring over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sotheby’s 793

**Author's Note:**

> gossipgirlanon prompt: C/B - Another Use for the Paddle -- 3.03 episode ... Chuck and Blair find another use for her bidding paddle
> 
> Set in 3.03, "The Lost Boy."

“Chuck, you’ve been a bad boy.”

“I know.” He was dressed in his robe in his suite in the Palace not wearing his slippers. His face was emotionless.

Blair was dressed in a corset, stockings attached with belts and Louboutins. She was waving her paddle from the Sotheby’s auction earlier that day, walking slowly behind him.

“You took my photograph.”

“It was the only way to make the deal with that businessman.”

“Oh, _really?_ ”

“Yes, Blair.”

“You get a gag in your mouth for replying back to me. And Serena told me that Georgina set up the whole Le Table Élitaire thing to attempt to split us up. Some type of sleuth _you_ are.” Blair went to a drawer and pulled out a ball gag. “I’m running a business. I don’t have time for childish games like sneaking around and scheming anymore.”

“That’s still no excuse to reply back to me. The ball gag stands and if you absolutely need to be free of it, snap your fingers. Also, you do not get to call room service for ice or a cold compress. You will go to bed with a sore, red ass.”

“Yes, Blair.”

“So I guess you know what happens when you disobey me.”

“I get punished.”

“That’s right, you get punished. Now take off your robe.”

Chuck untied his robe. He took it off and folded it neatly. He placed the folded robe on the bed.

“Face me.”

Chuck turned and faced Blair.

“Sit on the bed.”

Chuck sat on the bed.

“Open your mouth.”

Chuck opened his mouth. Blair put down the paddle and placed the ball gag in his mouth and tied it around his head. She picked up the paddle and backed up a few steps.

“Stand up.”

Chuck stood up again.

“Turn around.”

Chuck’s ass was now facing Blair.

“Bend over.”

Chuck bent over the bed. By the time he did this Blair was behind him, twirling the auction paddle in her right hand.

“I’m only doing this to make you a better person.”

“I know,” Chuck grunted.

Blair spanked Chuck’s ass straight directly in the middle. Chuck grunted as the blows landed on his ass. The paddle landed back and forth on Chuck’s ass until Chuck’s ass was flush red. Blair spanked him until the numbers on the paddle and the Sotheby’s logo were imprinted on his ass. When Blair was satisfied with how red Chuck’s ass was as well as the visibility of the imprint, she stopped spanking him.

“Turn around and sit down again.”

Once Chuck sat down, Blair removed the ball gag from Chuck’s mouth. She put it on his nightstand.

“Stand up and put your robe back on.”

Chuck stood up and tied his robe around his waist.

“Go to bed.”

Chuck lay down in bed. He crossed his legs and winced at the amount of pain the paddling had caused him. Blair walked away from Chuck’s bed, into another bedroom in Chuck’s suite.

“Where are you going?”

“I forgot to mention—I’m going back to NYU and sleeping in the dorm for once.”

“You don’t want a nightcap?”

“That’s part of your punishment—you don’t _get_ a nightcap. See you tomorrow, Bass.”

Chuck pouted on his bed.

  



End file.
